Scarred For Life
by Kacorat Oranamno
Summary: This is the story on Grell Sutcliff's childhood life. Every day since his mother's death his father abused him and school isn't any better. One day Grell got into a fight and ran away, only to get himself jumped and killed. Will finds him and instead of killing him, turns Grell into a reaper. A few years later Grell is kidnapped by a demon and taken from the reaper world.
1. Intro to a hellish life

Scarred for Life

Black Butler

(Grell X Agares)

This is the story on Grell's childhood life, both as a reaper and a human. Everyday since his mother's death, Grell's father started abusing him and blaming Grell for her loss. School isn't any better. Grell gets into a fight and runs away only to get jumped and killed. It was William's responsibility as a young reaper to go and reap Grell's soul, but William takes a liking to Grell and decides to spare him, and make him into a grim reaper. Alan helps train William and Grell to be a better reaper, but neither one of the can seem to get rid of Grell's depression. A few years later (Grell is around 8 years) Grell is starting to get used to his new life, but one night a demon named Agares kidnaps Grell from the reaper world and takes him down to the human one. The demon does many bad things to Grell and scares him bad. Will, William and Alan be able to save Grell before he is Scarred?...

Chapter 1: Intro to a hellish life.

Unlike every kid in the city who were happy to be released from the prison yard people call 'School' there was all but one, not too pleased to be returning home. Grell Sutcliff was walking home staring down at the ground sadly. Grell would have been glad to head anywhere in the world that wasn't home. He wasn't looking forward to going back to his daily routine of; having to go home after school was out and having his father yell at him and abuse him. Ever since his mother fell Ill and died his father had been coming home from work drunk and hitting Grell every time he's lay eyes on the small boy. Grell wasn't part of a very rich family. His father forced Grell to take a job to help out with paying the bills as such. However, Grell wasn't a very good worker. He messed up at almost every job he had and he was always yelled at and hit by his boss and co-workers. Grell walked in the small house he called his 'home'. If you were to look at in from the outside you wouldn't ever think that someone actually lived there. The entire yard was covered in rubbish and empty beer bottles. If you were to look inside the house you would find it even more engrossing then the outside. There was not a single place you could look were there wasn't trash anywhere, and the entire household smelled like rubbish and if you smelled it carefully enough you could make out the slight fragrance of a few candles. Grell's family couldn't afford electricity and they could hardly afford food to feed themselves. Grell went upstairs to put his book bag away only to find his father standing in the doorway. "It's about time you came home." Grell's father glared down at him. "I'm sorry I was late sir, it won't happen again." Grell's father grabbed Grell by his hair and threw him into his room. "Damn right it won't happen again, because if it does your going to be in trouble, do you understand me?" Grell looked up nervously at his father. "Yes sir…" Grell's father walked over to Grell and kicked him in the side. "Hurry up and get ready for work, I can't afford for you to lose another job." Grell's father left the room leaving Grell to sit on the floor by himself. "Yes, sir…" Grell hoped that his few hours at work wouldn't be as bad as this…

So what do you think so far? I'm trying to learn how to add Chapters in this, so please excuse the late stories. Also I plan on fixing "The Heart of a Demon" soon, so please be patient.


	2. Even Work is a Hellish Nightmare

Chapter two: Even Work is a Hellish Nightmare

"Mr. Sutcliff, your late!" Grell's boss yelled at him as he walked in the door. "I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again." Grell's boss sighed and waved him over. "You said that last week. Anyway here's your paycheck. Grell's boss handed Grell a small white envelope. Now just get to work, go put this in the backroom." Grell's boss handed him a heavy box. "Also, I expect to see you working with Rin again today, alright?" Grell sighed and replied softly, "Yes, sir." Grell took the box into the backroom and sat it down on the floor. Rin, also better well known as Grell's co-worker walked up to Grell and hit him on the back of the head nearly knocking Grell out. "Hey brat, what the hell have you been doing? Because of you I had to stock up all the heavy boxes myself, and there were a lot of them to!" Rin glared down at Grell. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave all the work for you to do..." Grell replied to Rin. "Sorry isn't going to cut it!" Rin grabbed Grell by his hair and held out his hand. "If you want to apologize properly to me, then hand over your paycheck, I ran out of money to buy my smokes yesterday and I think your money would do quite nicley." Grell looked at Rin surprised and held his money close to him. "I-I'm sorry, but I can't I really need this money." Rin glared at Grell and shoved him on the floor while ripping Grell's money from his hands. "Dirty street rat..." Rin kicked Grell in the side and walked off. Grell sat up rubbing his side where Rin had kicked him... "My father's going to kill me.." Grell looked at the clock on the wall. "I better get home, I have school tomorrow..." Grell got up and walked out side the building where his job was located. It looks like even work is a hellish nightmare for Grell.

Well that's chapter two. not all that great but oh well... Stay in touch cause next time Grell's going to go have fun at school


	3. Rin Makes Home Life Miserable

Sorry about the non-updates I had writer's block and still sort of have it anyways I thought I would post up a new chapter for 'Scarred for Life' enjoy! Also if you like Yaoi then check out my other account 'YaoiLoversUnite123'

Chapter 3: Rin makes home life miserable

It was around 6:00 AM when light started to shine through the curtains of the Sutcliff household. Grell's father always woke him up early no matter what day it was. He usually woke him up by kicking him off of his bed and yelling at him, but this time his father was feeling quite lazy and just decided to wake up his son the easy way. Richard walked over to the base of the stairway and yelled up to his son, "Grell Sutcliff, get your lazy ass out of bed. You have school and if you're late today I'm going to beat the shit out of you!"

Grell sighed and decided he best get out of bed before his father got mad. All he wanted was a few more minutes of sleep. Rin had him held up back at work and refused to let him leave until all the boxes were stocked up and ready to be unloaded the next day, not only that but Rin chose to punish Grell for being late and took his week's pay from him and spent it all on drinks. Grell got up out of bed and went over to his clothes shelf. He picked up his neatly folded school uniform which was a very pretty shade of blue and started putting it on. "Grell get down here, NOW!" Grell quickly finished dressing and went downstairs before his father had a chance to yell at him. When Grell got downstairs he saw that his father was waiting for him in the kitchen with a very cross look on his face. "I-is something the matter, sir?" Grell asked worriedly. Grell's father stood up and walked over to him with his arms folded. "Grell, you were supposed to be paid yesterday, am I correct?" Grell looked at his father nervously. "Yes sir, you are correct." Richard narrowed his eyes at Grell. "So then where is your money?" Grell started shoveling his feet nervously. "I'm sorry sir, Rin took it from me as punishment for being late..." Grell didn't have time to back away before his father struck him hard across the face causing him to fall back on the floor. "Why you! How dare you come home with an empty pay! It's already hard enough for me to pay for my own expensive let alone you! I pay for your clothes, your food, and if it weren't for me you wouldn't even have a place to sleep at night! You're useless! The next time you come home with out your pay, I'll kill you do you understand?!" Grell held his cheek, which was flaming with pain and looked up at his father trying hard not to cry. "Yes sir." Grell's father put on his coat and walked over to the door. "Also, you aren't getting any meals for a week, now get to school." Grell slowly got up off the floor and said slightly, "Yes sir…"

Well I finished writing this in school and the space bar is a piece of crap… Oh, Well hope you enjoyed this chapter….


	4. May the Schoolyard burn in hell

Chapter 4: May the Schoolyard Burn In Hell

Grell held on to the side of his face and tried hard not to cry. "I wish he would be easier with me... It's not my fault Rin stole my money..." Grell had attempted to explain that to his father several times, but every time he did it only angered him. Grell sighed knowing that his classmates would more than likely make fun of him once more and taunt him for receiving another bruise and probably give him a few new ones as well... Grell heard something running toward him and turned around to see what it was, only to get knocked to the ground. "Hey Sutcliff, what happened to you? Did your daddy beat your ass again? What a loser!" Grell sat up holding his head in the area that was bleeding from where his 'friends' knocked him down. "Leave me alone..." One of the boys who goes by the name 'Ash' walked over to Grell and held his hand out to him. "Aww, come on, don't be like that!" Grell knew that he was just kidding around, but went ahead and took his hand anyways. Ash helped Grell up and pulled him closer to him, gripping his shoulder tightly. "Well come on buddy, we have to get to school but first..." Ash grabbed onto Grell tighter and started dragging him into an ally. "Stop it! Let go!" Ash's friends ran over to him and helped carry Grell. Ash glared at him and put his hand over his mouth. "Shut up." Ash and his friends threw Grell on the ground and started beating him. "Well, aren't you going to fight back Sutcliff?" Grell glared at him and replied with a stern attitude, "Why would I waste my time fighting you? Your punches are pathetic." Ash was not the type of kid you would want to piss off and that's exactly what Grell did. "That's it! Guys hold him down!" Ash's friends ran over to Grell, both of them grabbing ahold of each one of his arms so he wouldn't go anywhere. Ash pulled out his pocketknife and walked over to Grell, who had a look of fear in his eyes when they set upon the blade. "This is your own fault Sutcliff, you shouldn't have pissed me off!" Ash raised the blade above his head smirking. "Too bad, I know you wanted to go to heaven but I won't let you. Your going to hell where you belong…" Ash let the blade fly down as Grell closed his eyes awaiting the final strike….

Ha ha, you guys get a cliffhanger! Suck my- _This word is not suitable to be said aloud _


	5. Rin Saves The Day

Chapter 5: Rin saves the day

Grell closed his eyes, waiting for Ash's blade to come down and end his life, but it never came... "Hey what do you kids think your doing?!" A few moments after that, Ash and his friends dropped Grell and ran off, but then Ash turned around and said to Grell, "Don't think I'm done with you yet, cause the next time I see you, your dead Sutcliff!" The man who saved Grell from getting hurt walked over beside Grell and watched Ash leave. "Damn Kids, hey are you alright?" The man looked down at Grell and when he did his eyes grew wide and he took a few steps back. "G... Grell?!" Grell opened his eyes and looked up at the man who saved him and in turn he became surprised as well. "R..Rin?" Rin took another few steps back and said surprised, "What are you doing here?" Grell opened his mouth to reply but no words came out, instead he felt a few tears sliding down his face and the next thing he knew, Grell had ran into Rin's arms sobbing. Rin looked at Grell surprised and tried pulling the boy off of him, but Grell was clinging on to him to tightly and so Rin gave up and held the child close to him feeling very uncomfortable. "R..Rin, I was scared. They tried to kill me!" Grell cuddled up to Rin more, wanting very badly, protection from him. Rin blushed a little and tried to pull Grell off from him once more. "Yeah, I saw that, but their gone now, so suck it up and get off of me!" Grell choked back a few tears and slowly let go of Rin and stepped back a little. "T..Thank you, for saving me." Rin looked away from him and said with a rude tone, "If your thinking that I wanted to help, your wrong, If I would have known it was you, I would have left you to die and I'm not joking." Grell looked at Rin sadly then at the ground. He should have known better to think that Rin would help him willingly. Rin held out his hand to Grell and Grell looked at it confused. "Well, you were planning on going to school today weren't you? I don't have all day, I'm busy unlike you, so are you going to let me escort you or not?" Grell glanced up at Rin, smiled at him then slowly took his hand. Rin blushed more and started walking Grell back to his school yard... When they were about a mile or two from the school, Rin let go of Grell's hand and stopped him from going any further. "Rin, What's wrong?" Grell asked consernly. "Not that I care or anything, but why do you let them do that to you? I mean, why don't you tell anybody about that, if I hadn't been there to save you, then you would have died." Grell blushed a little out of embarrassment and stared at the ground. "It's because I'm weaker than them, they told me not to tell anybody or else they would hurt me, and besides even if I did tell somebody, they wouldn't care." Rin narrowed his eyes at Grell. "What about your father?" Grell shook his head sadly. "He would care either, all he cares about is harassing me and trying to earn a living, He would care that other people were hurting me." Rin took ahold of Grell's shoulders and stared into Grell's eyes intensely. "Hey, don't you ever say that your weaker than thouse punks again, I mean you would have to be pretty cold hearted to try and kill a child like that, espcialy one as innocent as you. Now I need you to do something for me." Grell looked at Rin, surprised by his kindness toward him. "Yes, Rin?" Rin stood up and looked at Grell seriously. "If anybody, and I mean anybody, including your father tries to hurt you again, then come talk to me, if they want to hurt a kid then they have to speak with Rin first!" Grell looked at Rin with tears still in his eyes. "Do you... really mean that?" Rin glared at Grell and punched him on the side of his head. "Once I promise something, I never break that oath for any reason what so ever, even if it is to a street rat..." Rin looked toward the direction of Grell's school. "You may want to get to class, you're already late. I can wait for you to get back, just don't take to long getting out." Grell smiled at Rin happily and said, "Thank you, Rin." Rin slightly smiled as he watched Grell run toward the schoolyard. He glanced over at a few people who were watching Rin and Grell the entire time and yelled at them, "What the hell are you looking at?!" Rin smirked and laughed at the people, who were running off, then back at Grell and smiled once more. For Rin, sometimes it feels good being the hero for once...

That's it for now. I typed this up at 6:00 in the morning and I was up at 5:00 I hope your happy... Anyways, what do you think of Rin now?...


	6. Slave Trade Escapee

Chapter 6: Slave Trade Escapee

Adding the events that happened earlier that morning with Ash making a move on Grell's life and Rin jumping in to save him to the afternoon's events, would equal up to one of the best days Grell had in his life and probably will ever have. When Grell got to school he wasn't harassed by anybody like he usually is. Instead everyone seemed to be distant from him, that includes Ash who did say distant but he did, however constantly flip Grell off from across the room and when the class took a break and Grell went to use the bathroom he overheard Ash and his friends trying to come up with new ways to 'end' Grell. Grell felt relived when school let out, cause when the bell rang it meant he could go and see Rin. Grell was expecting for Rin to have already left and not stick around waiting for him, but he was surprised to find out he was wrong. Rin was waiting for him like he said he would be when they said goodbye. Rin turned to face Grell and took a few steps toward him. "About time you got here." Grell looked down at the ground happy that Rin kept his promise but also afraid that Rin would hit him again. "I'm sorry…" Rin sighed and looked at Grell seriously. "It doesn't matter, just as long as you got here safely, anyways are you hungry?" Grell looked up at Rin with a sad look. "I guess I am a little…" Rin smiled at Grell and said happily to him, "Then come with me, we can go grab something to eat before we go to work." Grell took a few steps back from Rin, surprised at his kindness toward him. "I…I can't I wouldn't want to be a bother to you…" Rin sighed and placed his hand gently on the top of Grell's head. "If you were a bother, do you think that I would stay here and wait for you?" Rin offered Grell his hand, but before they had a chance to go anywhere a small boy, about a bit shorter than Grell ran up to them and hid behind Grell clinging on to his arm tightly. "P…Please help me. They're going to sell me." Rin gave the kid an annoyed look. "Who is?" Rin and Grell looked ahead of them only to see two men slowly approaching them. "Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you my son is just a bit peckish about going to the clerk today, I'll be taking him off your hands now." The boy, who has hiding behind Grell, clutched on to Grell tighter and hid his face in Grell's back. When the man reached out to 'collect' the boy from Grell, Grell slapped his hand away and backed away, holding the boy protectively behind him. "Leave him alone!" The man glared at Grell, looking as if he wanted to kill him. "You better move boy before I decide to take you as well." Rin went up to the man and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "What do you want?!" The man turned around only to have his face make contact with Rin's fist. The man fell to the ground holding his now bloody nose where Rin had punched him. "Damn brat, who do you think you're dealing with?!" Rin smirked and showed his muscles off to the man. "Funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing." The man glared at Rin and quickly picked himself up. He began to walk past Rin rather quickly, as he brushed past him he went and whispered quietly to Rin, "I swear if you interfere again you will pay with your life..." Rin grew tense and watched the man leave, his anger building up inside of him. When the man had left his sight Rin turned around and looked at the two children, the bigger one attempting to comfort the smaller one. "Hey, are you okay?" The boy looked up at Rin and smiled, running from Grell and stopping in between them. "Yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks for helping me you two!" Rin narrowed his eyes at the boy, looking at him suspiciously. "What's your name, and why was that guy chasing you?" The boy looked up at Rin sadly. "My name is Arashi Yamaguchi, I don't have a home, I was going to the market to try and get myself something to eat, but then that guy came and said he was going to try and sell me..." Rin softened his glare a bit and said gently, "I won't let anybody sell you, anyway, are you hungry, I'll be more than happy to feed you if you are." Arashi looked at Rin sadly, "No, it's fine I wouldn't want to be any trouble." Grell grabbed onto Arashi's arm and gently tugged on his sleeve. "It's okay, Rin and I were already planning on going out anyways." Arashi smiled at Grell and said to Rin full of happiness, "Well if that's really okay with you, then I suppose I could join you." Rin slightly smiled at Arashi and motioned both him and Grell to follow him.

A few minutes later Rin and Grell along with Arashi sat down at a nearby Cafe. Rin watched Arashi eat greedily with a very annoyed look on his face. "Are you finished yet?" Arashi looked up from his coffee and gave Rin an apologetic look and set his coffee down. "Yes I'm done now, I'm sorry." Arashi quickly got up from the table and bowed to the two of them quickly. "Thank you for feeding me, but I must go now..." Arashi quickly ran off, and Grell continued eating his parfait. "I hope he'll be alright." Said Grell with a tone that said he cares more about his food right now than Arashi. Rin made an angry glare toward the direction that Arashi ran off to, and took out his wallet starting into it sadly. "There goes my week's pay... That brat hung me out to dry... I don't have anything left..." Grell reached in his back pocket for his wallet, the insides containing what little allowance his father aloud for him to keep from his week's pay. Grell's eyes grew a bit wide and he felt around in his pocket more. "Grell, what's wrong?" Rin asked consernly. Grell looked up at Rin with a 'What do you think?' look on his face and said slowly, "My wallets gone, my father is going to kill me..."

Arashi was sitting on a bench nearby the place where Grell and Rin had saved him from getting hurt and he smiled down at the black leather wallet in his hands. "So, his name is Grell Sutcliff then... An appropriate name... Takato, who was the other one?" The man from earlier that has now been announced as Takato looked at Arashi with an evil smirk. "His name is Rin Satoru, a very good friend of Sutcliff. I have been stalking both of them and their families for quiet sometime." Arashi looked at Takato, his eyes full of amusement. "Takato, I want you to kill this 'Grell Sutcliff' for me." Takato smirked at Arashi. "Of, course and what of his friend?" Arashi looked board. "I don't care do what you want." "Very well sir, it shall be done." Takato's mark on his shoulder glowed through his jacket, as the order from his master was final.

Okay that's it for now. Sorry it wasn't that good but oh, well. You weren't expecting that were you? -Smirks evilly-


	7. Grell Sutcliff, Kidnapped

Chapter 7: Grell Sutcliff, Kidnapped

Okay so apparently we were supposed to add a disclaimer on every chapter of this, oops... Well anyways I do not own Black Butler... So what did you guys think of Arashi and Takato?

Grell and Rin were walking to work with depressed looks on their faces. They realized from the earlier scene that they had 'lost' their wallets. Rin suspected Arashi of pit-pocketing them from their back pockets, but Grell thought of Arashi as a bit too innocent and Rin had no choice but to agree with him. Grell sighed loudly and looked up at the night sky. "My father won't be too happy when he finds out my wallet disappeard... He uses my money sometimes when he needs it, so he's not going to be too pleased..." Rin shared a look with Grell before dropping his glance and staring at the ground with a blank expression. "Yeah, my father won't be too happy with me either..." "Oh, and why's that?" Grell asked with curiosity. Rin looked at Grell, anger flashing through his eyes. "It's nothing a street rat like yourself should worry about." Grell quickly looked down, feeling very uncomfortable as Rin glared at him. "I'm sorry, your right, I shouldn't worry about your problems..." Rin gave Grell a look, really not wanting to apologize to the boy, but figured he should. Rin opened his mouth to tell Grell he was sorry but before he could get anything out his boss yelled at him from outside the storage area. "Satoru, Sutcliff, where have you been, your an hour late!" Rin and Grell quickly ran up to their boss and Rin said to his boss out of breath, "I'm sorry Mr. Uzumaki, it won't happen again." Uzumaki sighed and motioned for them to come in the store as he handed Rin the keys. "Be sure you lock up after your done." Uzumaki started walking away, hoping that Grell and Rin wouldn't burn the entire storage down. It wasn't that he didn't trust either one of them with the work, it was that he didn't trust the two of them alone together... Rin walked inside the storage with Grell and shut the door behind him. "Well it looks like we have over-time now." Grell walked over to a box that was sitting on the floor and sat down on it. "I wonder if Arashi got to his destination safely." Rin sighed and picked up a box that was beside him and started walking toward the back room with the box in hand. "Grell i'm going to go put this in the back room, i'll be back..." Grell nodded without looking at Rin and Rin sighed once more and went to the back room to put the box down. He left the door open so he could see in the room, for there wasn't any light switches in the room. Rin sat the box down and wiped his forehead clean of sweat. That box was heavy! Rin turned to leave the room and go back out to Grell, when out of nowhere the door shut closed and Rin ran over to it panicked and started banging on the door. "Grell, i'm locked in! Grell can you hear me? Open the door!" Rin imminently stopped banging on the door and his eyes widened in fright when he heard some laughing come from behind him. "Loud one aren't you?" Rin turned around to try and see where the voice was coming from, only to be shoved against the door roughly and have a hand being shoved over his mouth. Rin struggled under the man's grip with a pissed look on his face. The man smirked and said to Rin, "Now, now, behave and go to sleep..." The man quickly threw Rin behind him and knocked him out cold with a blow on his back between the shoulder blades. He smirked as he watched Rin fall to the ground unconscious. "Now that that's done, Takato should be finishing up collecting the other one as well." The man quickly threw Rin over his shoulders and walked out of the room to meet up with Takato.

Grell sat in the storage place for about ten minutes waiting for Rin to come back to him, "He's been in there too long, what's taking Rin so long to come back?" Grell stood up and brushed himself off, getting ready to go investigate when he felt something hard hit him on the head, nearly knocking him out. Grell fell to the floor holding his head, trying to look at his assaulter through his blurry vision. "It's the guy from before...R..Rin help me!" Grell tried crawling away from Takato only to have himself being knocked out cold by Takato himself. "R..Rin..." Grell slowly closed his eyes and fell to the ground out cold.


	8. Grell Sutcliff, Murdered

Chapter 8: Grell Sutcliff, Murdered

Disclamir: I do not own Black Butler

A few hours later, Grell started to regain consciousness. As he began to stir he felt something warm and sticky covering his head. He reached up to wipe some of the blood off his head only to find that his hands had been tightly bound behind him. Grell quickly opened his eyes and pulled at the bonds that bound him. His eyes widened a bit and he began yelling loudly, his voice full of panic. "Rin?! Rin help me! Rin!" A loud voice boomed from behind the doors in front of him causing Grell to flinch. Arashi came in the room with a very annoyed look on his face. "Will you shut up already?" Grell looked at the boy who stood across from him, his eyes full of fright and confusion. "Arashi?" "Yes that's me." Arashi said with a smirk. "Arashi, why am I tied up, and where is Rin?!" Arashi smirked and turned back to look at Takato, who quickly ran out of the the room and came back a few moments later accompanied by two other men. In each of the men's grasp they held a certain section of Rin's body. Rin struggled against the men and bonds that held him still. "Bastards let go of me!" Arashi went up to Rin and said statistically, "Now, Now Satoru settle down. You should be grateful I'm giving you a front row seat." Rin glared at Arashi and yelled at him, "A front row seat for what?" Arashi smirked once more and turned to face Grell. "Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you today, the execution of Grell Sutcliff!" Grell's eyes widened a bit, he quickly became uncomfortable at the word 'execution'. Grell had read all of what little of the books he owned. He recalled some of the novels being about medieval times and how they used to 'execute' the criminals who dared questioned the actions of the king. "Um, excuse me, but what are you referring to by execute?" Arashi smiled at Grell. "Kill you." Rin quickly became enraged and struggled against his holders more. "Don't you dare lay a hand on him! I swear I will kill you myself, even if you are a child!" Arashi pulled out his blade and approached Grell. He sat down on Grell's lap and slowly but gently ran the blade down his chest without cutting him. "I don't want to kill you right away so I am just going to have some fun with you for a bit." Grell grew quiet and waited to see what Arashi was going to do to him. After a few moments the quietness was replaced with a blood-chilling scream when Arashi began to dig the blade down the center of the boy's chest. Rin felt hurt that he couldn't do anything to help Grell. He felt tears run down his face as he brought up the thoughts of his father murdering his sister, his only sister and he couldn't do a thing to help her. All he could do is stay by her side and try to ease her pain and wait with her until she passed away in his arms. Rin couldn't bear the thought of having to lose another one of the small amount of people he cared about pass on in front of him. "Please, stop it! Don't kill him, please!" Arashi stopped for a moment to give Rin an evil smirk before turning back to continue tormenting the child. Arashi turned the blade to where it dug further into the boy's skin. When he pulled the blade out he noted that almost the entire blade was soaked up to the handle in blood.

(I'm sorry I'm lazy right now...)

The torment continued for a little over ten minutes. The moment Arashi pulled the blade from Grell's back, Grell collapsed on the ground, bleeding and breathing heavily. Arashi picked up Grell by his hair and held the blade close to his neck. "No, don't do it!" Rin yelled. Arashi smirked and said gently, "You know, I've always wondered how It would feel like to paint somebody red... Guess i'll find out." Arashi slid the blade across Grell's neck swiftly without a second though. The last thing Grell heard was a loud sobbing cry from Rin, "Grell!"

Arashi watched Grell as his lifeless body fell to the ground with a thud. He turned back to the now sobbing Rin and said roughly. "Go ahead and lock him up. I'm not getting rid of him quiet yet." Rin stood there, not darning to look at Grell's body as the men dragged him away. He had lost another person he cared about but this time, he didn't even get the chance to tell Grell he was sorry...

Rin sat in the dark cell pulling uselessly at the shackles that bound his wrists to the wall. Rin looked up through the barred window, his eyes full of emptiness. "Grell, i'm sorry... I couldn't save you this time... Please forgive me... I'm sorry..." Rin let tears flow through his eyes at the thought of Grell dying. "He didn't deserve any of this... Grell didn't deserve any of this, and neither did Lily... They were both innocent..." Rin cried himself to sleep that night, hoping that when he awoke the next morning that all that happened tonight was nothing but a simple dream...


	9. Grell Sutcliff, Ressurected

Chapter 9: Grell Sutcliff Resurrected

Disclaimer: I don't own BB. period, end of story. good day...

"Mr. William T. Spears come to the Library imminently!" Will was walking through the hall, trying to find his way to the library. He had just recently became a Grim reaper not too long ago, so everything was new to him. After a few minutes passed William found his way to the library and when he got inside, he saw one of the higher-up and another elder reaper they called Klaude was standing there. "It's about time you showed up, Spears." William gave the higher-up a graceful look. "My apologies." The higher up nodded accepting the apology and handed William a death ledger and a small scythe. "I know you only have been here for about a week but you've witnessed a few soul reapings before have you?" William replied with a swift nod. "Good, now I normally wouldn't do this but since we are low on staff and there are many souls appearing in our ledger I figured I would let you help." William gave a small smile but then quickly dropped it and replaced it with a serious look. "Of course sir." "Well, then I will leave you to it. Klaude will be accompanying you of course." William nodded at the higher-up and turned to Klaude. "We better get going, before we have over-time." Klaude looked down at William seriously. "What's our first soul?" William thought for a moment before opening his book to see who it was he had to reap. "Let's see... Grell Sutcliff, due to die by assault..."

William and Klaude were on the case in a matter of seconds. When they got there, William almost threw up. In plain view layed a small boy that looked no older than 7. His body was cut up in many places and he had a large slit on his neck. William felt pity for the child but knew there was nothing he could do about it. William walked over and ran his scythe over the lifeless body, causing it's cinematic records to spill out. Will watched the records carefully trying hard not to miss a moment of their projection...

_I thought my life would be a happier one than this. I thought everything was supposed to turn out perfect, after all, I did have a very happy family. Many people made fun of me for my appearance and I would always come home crying and running into my mother's arms. She would comfort me and we would cuddle together beside the fire. I don't know what happened. A few weeks later after my father lost his job, I came home and was told that I wasn't aloud to see my mother, for she had fallen very Ill. I protested and demanded to see her, but my pleas were ignored and I was shut out from seeing my mother. Over the next few days I came home to have my father tell me that mother was dead. He hit me and blamed me for her loss... That's when it all went downhill... My father started being more abusive toward me and people started getting meaner. I'd had it. I told myself that I would find away to end it all once I got home... All that ended when I got jumped by Ash and he almost killed me... My life was saved by Rin Storu... Since then he became nicer towards me and even fed me sometimes. I thought it was all out of pity, but I began to believe that wasn't true... Rin Storu saved my life, I had a friend who would protect me with his life... Around a few weeks after everything was ripped apart. We saved a kid named Arashi from getting kidnapped and even bought him food. We thought that he was a good guy, but we thought wrong... Arashi kidnapped us. He beat on me and Rin like we were his pet dogs.. Rin was crying and tried to help me, but he was too late. I heard him scream my name as Arashi drew the blade across my throat..._

When the hole thing was over William was in tears. That poor boy never had a good life before he died.. He didn't deserve this! William wiped away his tears and said gently to Klaude, "I can't kill him.. I just can't." Klaude sighed and took the death scythe from Will. He ran it over Grell's body, a tiny light shining from the death scythe while he was doing it. "What are you doing?" asked WIlliam. "I'm bringing him back to life." "You can do that?" Klaude sighed and pulled away. "You can but only on special occasions. He will not remember anything when he wakes up besides his name. Grell Sutcliff is no longer a human, but a reaper...

So what did you think? ^.^


	10. He Is No Longer Human, but A Reaper

Chapter 10: He Is No Longer A Human, but A Reaper

He didn't know how long he had been asleep, but to him it felt like an eternity. Grell slowly began to open his eyes, bright light blinding him from every direction. "Hey Klaude, it looks like he's coming to." Grell barley heard the voice say. "N-Ngh.." When Grell's eyes fully opened he saw that the voice was coming from a stranger that he didn't know. Grell quickly sat up and scooted away from the stranger. "W-Who are you?" The stranger sat up and adjusted his speticals before replying. "My name is William T Spears, and you are Grell Sutcliff am I right?" Grell looked at the stranger confused. "Y-Yeah that's me... Where am I, what happened?" "I am not authorized to give out that information, now if you'll please come with me, we have a lot to discuss." Grell quickly stood up and backed away from the man who called himself William. "I-I don't understand." Another stranger walked out from behind William and walked over to Grell, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "Grell I know that your confused and scared right now, but I need you to trust us. Grell Sutcliff from now on you are a Grim Reaper..." Grell's eyes widened in shock. "A..A what?!" "You are a Grim Reaper." said Klaude raising his voice a little. "A Grim...Reaper?..." Klaude nodded in response to Grell's question. "Yes that's right." Grell gave an even more confused look than he gave before. "I thought that Grim Reapers only existed in the legends..." Klaude sighed and shook his head. "Just please come with us, I promise that i'll explain everything once we get back to the dispatch." Grell hesitated. He wasn't sure that it was safe to go with these people, he didn't know them. He woke up in a strange place and when he did the strangers were beside him. They claimed that he was no longer a human but instead a Grim Reaper... He couldn't remember a single thing from before he woke up, so perhaps maybe these strangers could help him recover his memories... "Alright I'll go with you." Grell finally said after a long pause.

Oh god I don't want to write anymore T-T


End file.
